No Precisamente Especial
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Una vida no precisamente especial, la de Hinata Hyuga-- Mitsuki Sakurai.
1. Hinata

**Después de mucho tiempo, por fin subo alo, aunque no se que os va a parecer, por que aviso, esto es muy triste, se me saltan las lágrimas sniff ¡No me puedo creer que me haya salido tan bien! **

**Disclaimer: No se como no os lo había dicho antes ¡SOY KISHIMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........el único problema es....que no se japonés....**

* * *

Una vez más había callado, asentido y aguantado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La hija imperfecta, eso era lo que era, por eso su padre la había elegido a ella y no a su hermana, por eso debía hacerlo ella, por que su hermana era demasiado valiosa como para rebajarse al nivel de los Uchiha, por eso ella era la que habían asignado como prometida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Siempre le habían dicho que se casaría con él, pero pensó que solo se trataba de un juego.

Pasaron los años y su madre en vez de decírselo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se lo decía de forma más seria, ya no podía ir a jugar sola con Kiba y Shino, tenía que ir con Sasuke, o a veces, con Itachi. Ella no protestaba, no, eso solo lo hacían las niñas malas, y ella era buena, por lo que obedecía, siempre intentando ser la hija perfecta, siempre esforzándose al máximo.

Su hermana era muy habilidosa, sacaba mejores notas que ella a su edad, podía aprender lo que su padre le explicaba de la empresa mejor que ella. Su hermana era el orgullo de su padre, ella era solo la hija imperfecta. Ella solo sabía hacer arreglos florales, los más bellos según su madre, mucho mejor que Hanabi, pero eso no era suficiente para su padre «Los arreglos florales no harán que los negocios vayan bien, son una pérdida de tiempo» le repetía siempre que ella le quería mostrar su habilidad «En vez de hacer estupideces con las flores aprende algo de tu hermana pequeña».

Al cumplir los catorce años su madre murió, a causa de una extraña enfermedad poco conocida, y fue cuando de verdad empezó el infierno, siempre había pensado que las cosas no le podían ir peor, pero se equivocaba. Todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre-flores, fotografías, cuadros, ropa-había desaparecido, era tabú. Su padre amaba a su madre, era lo que más amaba y al morir ella, una parte de él murió con ella, para desgracia de Hinata, la parte más humana de su padre se había ido con su madre.

Desde ese día su padre solo le hablaba para reprocharla y decirle lo que horrorizaba tenerla como primogénita y que esperaba que pudiera desaparecer de su vida pronto.

Su hermana también la odiaba, Hanabi hacía todo lo que su padre le decía y si su padre la odiaba, ella también.

Sasuke no le hacía caso, desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de prestarla atención, tenía muchas novias, y se encargaba de restregárselo por la cara siempre que podía.

Ya no tenía relación alguna con Kiba y Shino, solo podían verse en reuniones de empresas y nunca podían hablar de nada que no estuviera relacionado con las finanzas.

Naruto también se había ido, no sabía nada de él desde hacía cuatro años, solo lo que oía en las noticias, y por lo que veía la vida le sonreía al fin.

Ino y Sakura ya no la hablaban, desde que supieron que estaba prometida con Sasuke dejaron de hablarla. Al poco tiempo se enteró de que ambas habían estado saliendo con Sasuke.

Solo Itachi, le prestaba atención de vez en cuando, por pena, por que veía que sufría en silencio, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla y cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, iba a visitar a Hinata y la escuchaba.

Pasaron los años y cuando Sasuke y ella tenían 23 años, llegó el temido enlace matrimonial. Ni siquiera pudo tener una boda como la que había deseado de pequeña, todo lo había echo tal y como Sasuke quería que fuera, había invitado a todas las amantes de Sasuke, a todos los amigos de Sasuke, a todos los socios de Sasuke. Solo había podido elegir su vestido, un precioso vestido blanco, largo, de tirantes, con lazo y una flor en la cintura a modo de cinturón, su pelo, largo hasta la cintura lo tenía recogido en un moño y con una flor blanca que lo adornaba.

Ese día volvió a ver a Neji, casado con una amiga de la infancia, se alegró por él, parecía feliz, después de la muerte de sus padres, su primo al fin parecía feliz. Él se mostró respetuoso pero distante con ella.

Cuando llegó su noche de bodas estaba asustada y temblaba, Sasuke fue rápido y en cuanto acabó se fue, con una de sus amantes, dejando a Hinata con el corazón roto, lleno de tristeza y llorando.

Se fueron a vivir a una casa un tanto grande para ellos solos. Y empezó una nueva vida para Hinata, aunque no sabía cual de las dos que había llevado era peor.

La rutina era la misma todo los días. Se levantaba, vestía y preparaba el desayuno para Sasuke, cada día veía bajar del brazo de su marido a una chica diferente. Partía a trabajar y volvía tarde y cansada, pero hacía un esfuerzo por preparar la cena para Sasuke, cuando éste llegaba comía rápidamente, sin dar las gracias, cogía a Hinata y se le llevaba a su habitación, se entretenía con ella hasta que llamaban al timbre, entonces se vestía únicamente con una bata, abría a su nueva amante e iba a su habitación a divertirse con ella.

Hinata se quedaba sola en su cuarto, llorando, cuando se recuperaba se iba a la cocina y recogía la mesa, luego subía a su habitación e intentaba dormir, no haciendo caso a lo que su marido hacía a unos pocos metros con una cualquiera.

Esa fue su rutina durante cuatro largos años, en los que había tenido dos abortos, el primero natural, su cuerpo no lo aguantó, el segundo fue provocado por una de las amantes de Sasuke, no quería que la esposa legítima tuviera un hijo de Sasuke y la tiró por las escaleras. Ese fue el primer momento en el que Sasuke protegió a Hinata. Pero por fin la tercera vez que se quedó embarazada, Sasuke tuvo la decencia de conocer bien a su amante, para que el bebé naciera. «Más te vale que sea un hijo, no quiero tener que seguir acostándome contigo todas las noches» le había dicho él cuando le comunicó que estaba embarazada. «Más te vale no perderlo» le advirtió su padre. Neji e Itachi fueron los únicos que la felicitaron, después de tantos años, ambos habían decidido que Hinata ya había sufrido bastante y le apoyaban en todo lo posible, por lo que se encargaron de que no le pasara nada durante esos nueve meses de embarazo.

Pero al octavo mes, Hinata tuvo que adelantar el nacimiento del bebé, Itachi había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, por culpa de un alcohólico e Hinata de la impresión tuvo que ir al hospital. Por suerte el bebé nació bien, e Hinata después de unos días de reposo también estuvo en condiciones de volver a su casa.

«Tienes suerte de no haberlo perdido Hinata, hubiese sido una deshonra para la familia que hubieras tenido otro aborto» le había dicho su padre cuando Hinata le dijo que era abuelo. «Que suerte que sea varón, así podré pasar más tiempo con Yumi» le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata tuvo una alegría cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo, ya no le importaba lo que le dijeran su padre, su hermana o su marido, su hijo era lo que la hacía levantarse cada día con una sonrisa radiante. Ya no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella en los medios de comunicación, revistas o demás cosas, ya no le importaba que su padre le dijera que era su culpa que Sasuke tuviera una amante, tampoco le importaba que Sasuke hubiera traído a dicha amante a vivir a su casa. Solo le importaba su hijo, al que había llamado Itachi, en honor al hermano de Sasuke que tanto le había ayudado en sus últimos meses de vida.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho tiempo, al cabo de dos años, en los que había aprendido a vivir con Yumi en casa-se quedaba a cuidar de Itachi cuando Hinata y Sasuke debían ir a alguna cena por trabajo, o debían hacer una viaje de negocios-en los que Hanabi y ella empezaron a llevarse algo mejor-la llegada de un sobrino supuso una gran alegría para la menor de las Hyuga-en los que su padre muy pocas veces le reprochaba algo, en los que Neji y ella ya eran amigos y se llevaban bien. Hinata enfermó. Al principio calló, no le dijo nada a nadie los médicos dijeron que no sería nada grave y que se le pasaría, por lo que no creyó necesario preocupar a nadie, pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas, que pasaron a meses e Hinata no mejoraba, tenía toses constantemente, Neji le había dicho en más de una ocasión que fuera al médico, pero Hinata, terca como una mula, no quería tratarse. «Solo sería una molestia para todo el mundo y eso es lo último que deseo» era lo que respondía la Uchiha cuando el Hyuga le mencionaba la palabra «Médico» u «Hospital».

Hinata no era tonta, sabía lo que le sucedía, lo supo desde el principio, tenía los mismo síntomas que su madre cuando murió. Por eso no quería tratarse, sabía que todavía no había una cura que le impidiese morir, solo lo retrasaría ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos meses? ¿Unos años? Y al final moriría, ¿Para que retrasar la muerte? Ésta siempre llega, ya sea pronto o tarde, pero siempre llega y ella no le tenía miedo. «Todos morimos algún día, si no muero por esta enfermedad moriré de vieja o de cualquier otra forma, así que ¿Por qué he de tenerle miedo?».

Neji no sabía que hacer para convencer a Hinata, tenía terminantemente prohibido hablar o decirle algo a alguien acerca de la enfermedad de su prima y no quería traicionar su confianza, pero tampoco quería estar parado sin hacer nada viendo como día a día su hermosa prima estaba más cerca de la muerte. Y Sasuke sin enterarse, fue en ese momento en el que Neji comprendió que Hinata no era nada para su marido, solo una molestia y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que su mujer, la madre de su único hijo y heredero se estaba muriendo? Tal vez era por que estaba demasiado ocupado con su amante. Hinata seguía sonriendo como siempre, actuando con normalidad, incluso él a veces pensaba que se estaba recuperando, Hinata era toda un actriz.

«Solo me preocupa dejar en este mundo solo y abandonado a mi único hijo, que no ha hecho nada malo, él es la alegría de mi vida, es lo que me hace levantarme todas las mañanas, pero Sasuke hace que se me quiten las ganas de vivir, cada caricia que le da a su amante, cada regalo que le hace, la forma en la que le presta atención, la forma en la que me ignora, no quiero dejar a mi pequeño Itachi con un padre como él, que ni si quiera le mira cuando está delante de él intentando hablar o intentando dar sus primeros pasos, estos dos años he criado yo sola a nuestro hijo y no quiero dejarle solo, pero tampoco tengo ganas de vivir en un mundo así ¿Por qué la vida es así Neji? ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi final feliz después de tanto sufrimiento?»

Un día Hinata estaba buscando al pequeño Itachi por la casa, se había escondido, otra vez, y no lograba encontrarlo, de pronto escuchó unas risas, provenientes del cuarto de su hijo, con cuidado se acercó y vio una escena que le alegró y a al par le entristeció.

Sasuke estaba jugando con el pequeño Itachi, con un tractor le intentaba pillar, pero cada vez que iba a tocarle, Yumi le levantaba del suelo, el bebé reía alegremente y por fin lo dijo, fue una única palabra, que le hizo entender a Hinata que Itachi estaría feliz cuando ella no estuviera, que Sasuke si que se preocupaba por su hijo y que lo seguiría haciendo cuando ella hubiese muerto «Mamá». El pequeño Itachi había llamado mamá a la amante de su marido antes que a ella, su madre biológica, la que le había estado criando durante sus dos años de vida. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, esa era una escena entrañable, parecían una verdadera familia y seguro que lo serían cuando ella ya no estuviese.

Desde ese día, la salud de Hinata empeoró, para colmo de males, había empezado a fumar, si, fumar, Neji pensó que quería suicidarse o algo parecido. «Ya no estoy preocupada por el futuro de mi hijo, se que será feliz, así que estoy preparada para morir».

Pero por fin un día, no precisamente especial, Sasuke descubrió la enfermedad de Hinata.

Hinata estaba ayudando a su hijo a subir las escaleras, Sasuke estaba leyendo cuando de pronto escuchó un golpe y a su hijo llorar, al acercarse a ver que había sucedido vio a Hinata desmayada en el suelo y a su hijo llorando a su lado. Fueron al hospital, cuando el médico salió estaban en la sala de espera Sasuke, Itachi, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y Tenten, la esposa de Neji. «Su enfermedad está muy adelantada, si se hubiera tratado antes podría vivir unos años más, pero en estos momentos...no creo que le queden más de seis meses de vida». La noticia les sentó a los presentes como si les hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada encima. Tenten reprochó a la familia de Hinata su enfermedad y dijo que seguramente ahora estaría mejor si ellos no la hubieran tratado tan mal toda su vida.

Pasaron los días e Hinata seguía en el hospital, Sasuke no había ido a verla, por que se había dado cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que no le había perecido importante hasta que supo que su esposa moriría. Su desayuno no estaba listo por las mañanas, su despacho no olía a flores frescas todos los días, la casa que siempre le había parecido agradable y luminosa, ahora la veía lúgubre, todas esas paredes habían sido testigos del sufrimiento de Hinata desde que ambos llegaron ahí hacía ya casi siete años. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Hinata lo amaba y que siempre había hecho lo que él quería y no se preocupaba por lo que ella deseaba, solo quería complacerle con la esperanza de que algún día él la amara con ella a él. «Veo que por fin lo has entendido, espero que no te acerques más a ella, solo le quedan seis meses de vida y no quiero que sean trágicos, quiero que sean los mejores de su vida, así que aléjate de ella». Le había advertido Neji cuando supo que Hinata había pedido salir del hospital, no quería pasar ahí la última parte de su vida, quería estar en su casa.

Pero Sasuke no hizo caso de las palabras del Hyuga, cuando Hinata salió del hospital se la llevó a su casa. «Hinata, no se como no me di cuenta antes, yo...no tengo excusa alguna, soy lo peor de este mundo y te he hecho sufrir estos siete años de matrimonio, nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hacías por mí, nunca te he dicho que me gustaban las flores que cada día me podías en el despacho, no que adoro tu forma de cocinar, tu sonrisa, la forma en la que te sonrojabas todas esas noches que te utilice, y ahora que se que no vas a estar a mi lado...lo siento muchísimo Hinata».

Hinata conmovida ante esas palabras rompió a llorar, sabía que eran ciertas, por que había visto como Sasuke echaba a Yumi de su casa y de cómo le decía que no volviera nunca, al final lo había conseguido, había conseguido que Sasuke se fijara en ella, que la respetara, que la amara.

Fueron los mejores meses de la vida de Hinata, todos los días recibía visitas, incluso de su padre, quien le traía regalos en compensación por haberla tratado tan mal desde que su madre murió. «Siento haberte tratado así Hinata, pero me recuerdas tanto a tu difunta madre que yo no supe que hacer, eres su viva imagen y me dolía mucho que se hubiera ido así, y me duele que tu te vayas al igual que ella, perdóname hija, nunca debí tratarte así».

Una semana más tarde de que el pequeño Itachi cumpliera tres años, un día como otro cualquiera, en el que su familia estaba con ella, Hinata pronunció sus últimas palabras.

«Siempre me he preguntado por qué me había tocado esta vida, por que no podía ser feliz, tener un padre que me quisiera, discutir con mi hermana pequeña, molestar a mi primo cuando se echara novia, tener un novio que me quisiera y todo eso que soñaba cuando era pequeña, pero si pudiera cambiar algo de mi vida...sería el haber sido más valiente y haberme impuesto, ser más fuerte para poder decir lo que pensaba y no hacer lo que otros quisieran, pero me alegro de que estéis aquí conmigo, de éstos últimos meses que puedo decir con total sinceridad que han sido, sin duda alguna, los más felices de mi vida, gracias a todos por estos días».

* * *

**Ya avisé que era triste sniff un review sniff**

**Mitsuki Sakurai. SdlN**


	2. Carta de Hinata

**Bueno, después de la depresión que se me quedó al escribir el capitulo anterior, decidí subir esto para levantar un poco esos animos. Gracias Hitory-chan por ser la primera en dejarme un review, espero que esto te anime un poco. No hace fata leerlo si no se quiere, no es obligatorio. Solo es una breve escena, un momento padre-hijo y madre-hijo. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Soy Kishimoto!!!....pero...sigo con mi problema del japonés...**

* * *

**Carta de Hinata**

Se habían enfadado, otra vez ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido esa semana? ¿Quinientas? Si era el cumpleaños de su madre. No, no se había olvidado-su padre se lo recordaba constantemente-Pero, se olvidó cuando Saya le propuso ir al cine, llevaba enamorado de Saya...¿Tres años? Y ella nunca le hacía caso, solo le veía como un amigo, por eso cuando le propuso ir al cine solos aceptó sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha-días más tarde-casi le dio un infarto, su abuelo y sus tíos venían a casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de su difunta madre y él no estaría. Se tiró en la cama boca arriba viendo el techo, sin mirar nada en concreto y recordó lo que hacía de pequeño cuando se enfadaba con su padre.

Su madre le había escrito una carta, antes de morir donde le hablaba, y él la guardaba como un tesoro y la leía cada vez que no quería ver a su padre. La había leído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria.

«Querido Itachi...

No se que decirte, supongo que he de pedirte perdón por no estar ahí contigo, viendo como creces, las tonterías que haces-de pequeño rompiste más de un jarrón-ayudándote en momentos complicados, por que hijo mío, la vida no es sencilla-yo lo sé mejor que nadie-y hay veces que te parecerá que todo sale mal, pero al final siempre pasan cosas buenas, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo y que quise desde el momento en que naciste, pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos, aunque tu no te acuerdes, siempre querías hacerlo todo solo, no querías que te ayudaba a andar, no querías usar el chupete, siempre protestabas cuando no te daba el biberón a tu hora, en esos casos me recordabas enormemente a tu padre, el orgullo Uchiha debería llamarse, tu tío Itachi era igual, si le hubieras conocido...quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré, a ti y a tu padre, y que espero que Sasuke te lo cuente todo acerca de mi, de cómo era, mis gustos, como me gustaba hacerte de rabiar quitándote los juguetes y muchas cosas para que me sientas más cerca y que cuando hablen de mi, no sientas que soy una desconocida. Soy tu madre.

Tu madre que te esperará y te protegerá desde donde esté, siempre.

Por que Itachi, hijo mío, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero enormemente. Cierra los ojos y piensa que te abrazo, te doy besos y caricias ¿No me sientes? Estoy ahí contigo, en tu corazón y siempre estaré ahí velando por ambos, los dos hombres de mi vida y con los que pasé los mejores momentos de mi corta vida.

Mamá».

De pequeño su padre no le leía cuentos infantiles, no, su padre le leía la carta todas las noches y él se la imaginaba y se dormía pensando en ella. En su madre. Su adorada madre.

Unos golpes le sacaron de su imaginación. Su padre. Entró con un sobre blanco en la mano, se sentó a su lado y le tendió la carta, él le miró sin comprender. «Creo que ya es el momento de que leas esto, a ver si te la aprendes como la otra». Y dichas esas palabras le despeinó el pelo, le sonrió y se marchó.

Miró el sobre y reconoció la caligrafía al instante, había visto muchas veces esa letra como para no reconocerla.

«Querido Itachi, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya estás en esa edad en la que quieres salir por ahí y olvidarte de tu padre un poco, me gustaría tanto verlo.

Seguramente tu padre te está obligando a quedarte en casa cuando quieres salir con tus amigos o con tu novia. Bien, sal y diviértete no tienes por que quedarte en casa o bien celebrando mi cumpleaños o bien celebrando nuestro aniversario o lo que sea-bueno el día de mi muerte me gustaría que me pusieras unas bonitas flores en la tumba-pero si tu padre quiere que te quedes en casa celebrando un día absurdo, tu enséñale esta carta y podrás irte, disfruta de tu juventud, disfruta con tus amigos, haz lo que quieras, dentro de lo razonable, hazlo por mi, por tu madre que por obedecer a su padre perdió unos años maravillosos.

Sal, diviértete y no vuelvas tarde o preocuparás a Papá.

Te quiero. Mamá»

Encontró a su padre con la puerta abierta tendiéndole un billete «A las once en casa, ni un minuto más tarde». Él cogió el billete y salió a buscar a Saya, suerte que eran vecinos.

Sasuke vio como su hijo se alejaba y sonrió, recordando cuando de joven se escapada para ver en secreto a Ino o Sakura. Suspiró él también había necesitado unas cartas de su difunta esposa para criar a Itachi solo. «Solo se tu mismo Sasuke, seguro que lo harás muy bien, yo confío en ti y se que Itachi será una gran persona». Cerró la puerta y fue a ver la foto que había en su cuarto, en ella salían los tres, en el tercer cumpleaños de Itachi, pocos días antes de la muerte de Hinata.

«Aunque yo muera, si tú no me olvidas, estaré ahí siempre, en tu corazón, si estás triste busca una fotografía mía, piensa en estos meses juntos, recuerda los buenos momentos, entierra los malos, recuerda mi sonrisa, que tanto te gusta, recuerda mi rostro, mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca, y por encima de todo recuerda Sasuke Uchiha que te amo y soy muy feliz a tu lado».

* * *

**He de decir que Hinata es muy precavida, y sabe que decir en cada momento, me parece que es muy bonito!!**

**sniff que orgullosa estoy de esta historia que he empezado y acabado de un día! Mi récord!! sniff...en fin...un review??**

**Mitsuki **


End file.
